The Merlin Arena
Current Fight(s) Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I vote for Gwaine! Mordred is mediocre with magic(he accepted he doesn't stand a chance againist Morgana) and mediocre with the sword(still a newbie knight) so a skillful knight like Gwaine can handle him. 19:44,12/7/2012 *I think you all know who i'm going to say!!!!!!!!!!!! GWAINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!love ya eoin <3 i bet gerda will say mordred though. and for this, i'm going to use my old signature: 21:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *I am going to vote for Mordred! He has magic!!!!!!!!!! But I like Gwaine tons better though. 01:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *Definitely Mordred. I don't think he is mediocre with magic as Morganaforever said- in the Witch's Quickening ''he was apparently able to wield a crystal that Morgana was not able to wield back then. He was also able to strike without chanting a spell and knock out a High Priestess in one blow. He could easily do that to Gwaine. He also fares well against King Arthur. As for sword combat against Gwaine, I think Gwaine would just win. So in magic, yes, obviously because Gwaine has none, and in sword, probably not. All in all, Mordred is more powerful. (With a greater destiny, too) 03:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu *MORDRED! He should have used magic when the Knights of Round Table was bullying him in "The Disir". 06:29, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Justify your choice Don't forget to sign!~~~~ *Not sure who I hate less....I guess Hengist! 19:44,12/7/2012 *I think Sarrum would win because he'd get someone else to assassinate Hengist! -Chloe- (talk) 19:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) *I vote for Hengist. Sarrum had Albin to do his dirty work for him whereas Hengist actually fought the Wilddeoren! 01:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *Sarrum- Uther himself feared Sarrum. Hengist is fat and he just sits there all day. Sarrum trained men who could beat Arthur (who could beat Uther). He also had the nerve to capture Morgana and a ''dragon! So definitely Sarrum. 03:11, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu ---- Justify your choice Don't forget to sign! ~~~~ *I vote for Jonas. Love his tail! :P 01:35, December 8, 2012 (UTC) *The Dochraid. She is the earth itself! (I also had a scary dream with her in it last night) 03:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Dryuuu Decide the next battle! Anything else to suggest? Let the moderators know *''Morgana vs The Dochraid'' *''Freya vs Mab'' *''Dragoon the great vs The Dolma'' *''Morgana vs Arthur'' *''Isolde vs Mithian'' *''Dochraid vs Jonas'' *''Agravaine vs the Troll'' *''Gwaine vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Dragoon'' *''Aithusa vs Morgana'' *''Cockatrice vs Wilddeoren'' *''Aithusa vs Freya'' *''Alvarr vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Aithusa'' *''Gorlois vs Uther'' *''Gaius vs Tristan De Bois'' *''The Questing Beast vs The Dorocha'' *''The Dorocha vs The knights of Medhir'' *''Valiant vs Agravaine'' *''Agravaine vs Halig'' *''Morgana vs Tristan'' *''Isolde vs Morgana'' *''Mithian vs Morgana'' *''The Cailleach vs The Dorocha'' *''Sophia vs Aulfric'' *''Sophia vs Morgana'' *''The Vilia vs The Dorocha'' *''Arthur vs Agravaine'' *''Princess Mithian vs Queen Annis'' *''Lancelot vs Helios'' *''Arthur vs Uther'' *''Lancelot vs Mordred'' *''Gwaine vs Mary Collins'' *''Sir Cador vs Helios' servant'' *''Uther vs Merlin'' *''King Bayard vs King Cenred'' *''80 Year Old Merlin vs Gaius'' *''Gwaine vs Percival'' *''Agravaine vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs Leon'' *''Mordred vs Nimueh'' *''Goblin vs Troll'' *''Freya vs Morgana'' *''Merlin vs Mordred (sword to sword)'' *''Mordred vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Freya '' *''Gwaine vs Lancelot'' *''Freya vs Mordred'' *''Jonas vs Troll'' *''Goblin vs Jonas'' *''Merlin vs Kilgharrah'' *''Nimueh vs Mordred'' *''Hengist vs Halig'' *''Elyan vs Agravaine'' *''Freya vs Sophia'' *''Lamia vs Grunhilda'' *''Sir Leon vs Agravaine'' *''Goblin vs Manticore'' *''Lamia vs Questing Beast'' *''Dorocha vs Questing Beast'' *''Griffin vs Bastet'' *''Merlin vs George'' *''Uther vs Mordred'' *''Agravaine vs Morgana'' *''Arthur vs Morgause (rematch)'' *''Uther vs Morgause'' *''Bayard vs Tristan'' *''Arthur vs Gwen'' *''Southrons vs Cenred's army'' *''Cornelius Sigan vs Morgana'' *''Aredian vs Halig'' *''Elanthia Beetle vs Balorian Spider'' *''Serket vs Bastet'' *''Nimueh vs Arthur'' *''Gwaine vs Gwen'' *''Gwen vs Vivian'' *''Wyvern vs Gilli'' *''Vivian vs Mithian'' *''Elena vs Gwen'' *''Merlin vs Morgana(swords and magic powers at the same time)'' *''Gwaine vs Arthur'' *''Knights of Medhir vs Animated Skeletons'' *''"Merlin vs Arthur"'' *''Serket vs Wilddeoren'' *''Morgana vs Mordred'' *''Morgana vs Gaius'' *''Elyan vs Lancelot'' *''Lancelot vs Arthur'' *''King Rodor vs King Uther'' *''Cenred vs Uther'' *''Catrina vs Gaius'' *''The Euchdag vs Freya'' *''Morgana vs The Cailleach'' *''Gwaine vs Mordred'' *''Uther vs Morgana'' *''Freya vs Agravaine'' *''Gilli vs freya'' *''Balinor vs Julius Borden'' *''Gaius vs Sidhe Elder'' *''Gwen vs Morgana'' *''Sefa vs Gwen'' *''Ruadan vs The Knights of Camelot'' *''Morgana vs Mordered'' *''The Knights of the Round Table vs Dragoon the Great'' *''Gaius vs The Goblin'' *''Arthur vs Lancelot'' *''Arthur vs Elyan'' *''Queen Mab vs Merlin'' *''Merlin vs Albin'' *''Sarrum vs Merlin'' *''Ruadan vs Arthur'' *''Arthur vs Helios'' *''Merlin vs Morgana'' *''Elyan vs Morgana'' *''Gwaine vs Lamia'' *''Leon vs Lamia'' *''Lamia vs Gwen'' *''Mordred vs The Disir'' *''Aithusa vs The Great Dragon'' *''Dragoon the Great vs The Dochraid'' *''The Dolma vs Merlin'' *''Gwen vs Arthur'' *''Gaius vs The Dochraid'' *''Morgana vs the Dolma '' Results }} Archives }} Ladder A ladder has been logged from the Results of the previous fights. '' }} '' }} Category:Battles Category:Merlin Universe